The Battle of Hogwarts
Description The Battle of Hogwarts (2017) was an epic battle that started at 10:30 PM on June 15, 2017. The Battle of Hogwarts took place at large shortly after the Graduation Dance. A threat was called to Hogwarts Castle. When Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived, a riot broke out at the Forbidden Forest, where most of the action took place. Along Bridge Breaker Trail and Muddy Moose is where most of the dueling and fighting took place. Some of the fighting took place on school grounds, and even at the Astronomy Tower. History Background On a mild morning of Thursday, 15 June 2017, word was spread about the unexpected rebound in a relationship that was once broken by Voldemort. Having Jason Malfoy hear about it, he attempts to victimize Christopher once again, but was completely stopped by Dumbledore when he is just about to finish the incantation. What really got Tobias-Snape, a death eater heated is that he got intelligence that Christopher went out and slow danced with his ex. The Sacking of Professor Tobias-Snape When all the Hogwarts Students were "summoned" to assemble in the Great Hall at fifteen-till ten, telling students about the stories via the Daily Prophet all evening regarding Christopher's rebound relationship. Warning students not to aid Christopher or they will be punished. Just then, Christopher reveals himself to Tobias, and tells him that, despite his exhaustive efforts, the school has a great security problem, prompting the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix members to appear in the hall's entrance. Christopher is furious at him for standing in his place, even demanding that Tobias tell everyone how he was loyal to Lord Voldemort and supported his actions against Christopher. Tobias points his wand towards Christopher when Professor McGonagall blocks him and then duels Tobias in the Great Hall in front of the entire school before he even retreats by breaking right through the window. Preparations for the Battle When Voldemort started threatening Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall went and started, with the help of Professor Flitwick alone, produced barrier charms to back the Death Eaters from entering Hogwarts. Suddenly, students third years and older are permitted to stay and fight (since their D.A.D.A curriculum is intense then) for their fate. The Intense Battle Fires Conflict at the Entrance Hall Death Eaters managed to penetrate into Hogwarts after Voldemort used his wand to destroy the barriers created by Professor Flitwick. Thus, depleting the Anti-Apparation charm in addition. When Death Eaters manage to make their way into the Entrance Hall, they were immediately stopped by members of the Order of the Phoenix, who are on guard for the Entrance Hall. A death eater yelled 'Allahu Akbar' at the wall behind them, detonating a part of the wall, where they gained access to the Great Hall. Massacre of the Tapestry Corridor While Death Eaters were fighting their way in the Entrance Hall, a group of extremists, known as the Ku Klux Klan were targeting black muggle-borns and black half-bloods within this very small space. Just down the stairs, is another minority group, jewish muggle-borns and half-bloods, were being held hostage by Nazi socialists under Voldemort's orders against their own will. An auror rushed into the corridor from the Transfiguration Courtyard and fired the Blasting Curse at a group of Nazis, killing them, and injuring the hostage victims. Meanwhile, another auror surrounds the Ku Klux Klan and fires a stunning spell at them. Onslaught of the Transfiguration Courtyard Category:Third Wizarding War